


Lick It Up, Suck It Down

by taxingme



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Body Shots, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, More In Notes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and, but mostly body shots, but there is only making out between them, legit that's the whole fic, some of them are a fair bit older, total abuse of italics, well that and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxingme/pseuds/taxingme
Summary: Patrik is shirtless, lying down on the dining room table, his knees hooked over the end, while Troubs is straddling his hips and licking salt from his belly button.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=4672206#cmt4672206) sinbin prompt, that's literally the only reason I wrote this. It's set after the October 19th game against the Leafs where Laine got his first hat trick because I'm still not over that. 
> 
> Title is from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfZnUJsr5Po) song, which is tragic but served its purpose here. 
> 
> If you're a bit unsure about the age difference tag, it's just kissing and well, body shots duh. It is mentioned that most of the older guys don't do much and the longest scene with an older guy was written before I realised how old he is. As a side note, I know almost nothing about the Jets - just that I like Laine so I hope I got these guys down alright *shrug emoji*
> 
> Also, the end is maybe a bit rushed?? It's 3am and I spent way longer on this than I meant to so I just want it done. It also hasn't been beta read so let me know if you spot any glaring mistakes! Kudos and comments are great <3

This is not something that happens back home. The boys don’t care if he drinks or not but they decided he deserved something for the night before. And now here they are. They’re at Mark’s place, spread out through the main rooms. Except for Patrik. Patrik is shirtless, lying down on the dining room table, his knees hooked over the end, while Troubs is straddling his hips and licking salt from his belly button. Troubs didn’t even play yesterday but he’s not one to say no to a party. He shivers and squirms, trying to get away from the ticklish feeling. Troubs doesn’t stop, just huffs a laugh before licking up all the remaining salt. He lifts his head up and Patrik is so glad it’s over before, oh god, he feels the tequila splash over his chest. Why can’t they do this out of glasses like everyone else? 

Troubs leans up and sucks all the alcohol from his chest. His tongue tickles less up here but he’s closer to Patrik’s nipple and he doesn’t even want to think about what that will do to him. He’s so distracted from trying to stay tense, he really doesn’t want Troubs to get any closer to his nipple. Someone shoves a wedge of lime into his teeth, “Don’t bite too hard, man.” Patrik startles, his teeth digging into the rind but not the actual lime. He knows what happens next. 

Troubs sits up before leaning in, his hands making a loud whack as they connect with the wood next to Patrik’s head. Patrik wants to look but he can’t look away from Troubs’ eyes. They’re sparkling in amusement as he moves in to bite the lime from Patrik’s mouth. The lime squirts as he bites into it, his eyes close instinctively, and he can taste a few drops. Can feel a few more on his nose and chin. More important and more distracting, he can feel Troubs’ lips where they brush against his own as he pulls the wedge out from between Patrik’s teeth. 

Patrik opens his eyes again, to watch Troubs sit up and finish off the lime. He’s on his knees, resting most of his weight on Patrik’s thighs. He pulls the rind out with his hand and yells, “Free throw,” before throwing it basketball-style towards the bowl full of them on the bench. They were doing shots for a while before Troubs suggested they do this. It’s not like body shots aren’t a thing in Finland but you do them off girls, and it’s only ever licking the salt off them. Not with Scheifs upending the bottle onto your chest while Troubs straddles your thighs. 

This is fucking insane. 

“’Grats on the hatty, man,” Troubs says before leaning back in to smack a kiss on Patrik’s cheek. He slides off Patrik’s lap and down back onto the floor. He wobbles a little as he settles back onto his feet, the only indication that he’s been drinking all night. Patrik goes to sit back up because they’re done now. Nik puts a hand on his shoulder when he gets up to his elbows, looking around the room to see who is in the room. God, half the team is in here. 

“You don’t want more, Patty? We all wanna reward you.”

Patrik blinks and then feels the heat spread over his face and chest. He doesn’t have to look to know how red he is right now. Of course he wants more. 

“Yeah, thought so. Just relax, eh? And let us know if it’s too much,” Scheifs says before grabbing another wedge of lime and offering it to Patrik. Patrik looks at the lime, then up at Mark before opening his mouth a little, baring his teeth as he goes. Scheifs grins, a little predatory and lot smug, before placing it between Patrik’s teeth. Patrik stays up on his elbows while Buff climbs up onto the table. 

Patrik maintains eye contact, lifting one eyebrow up as a challenge when Buff doesn’t do anything besides look back. Buff grins, the same way Nik did two seconds ago and Patrik regrets being so smug. This is their show right now, he’s only a part of it. Buff moves slow and careful, not looking away from Patrik’s face, giving no clear sign of what he’s going to do until the last second. His eyes veer away and then he’s licking a long stripe, directly across Patrik’s left clavicle. A full body shudder runs through Patrik and he feels his eyes roll into the back of his head. This is insane. Amazing, but totally and utterly insane.

Buff sprinkles the salt over it. Then he must make some gesture to Scheifs that he’s ready because the tequila is being poured into the cut of his right collarbone, pooling between it and his shoulder blade. Buff licks along the line of salt again before shifting, tongue never leaving Patrik’s skin, as he licks up the drops that have rolled the furthest down his chest. Patrik shivers again as Buff’s tongue runs over his navel. Then he travels further up, sucking once, nice and quick, on Patrik’s nipple before sucking the rest of the shot from where it has pooled. 

Then he taps Patrik’s chin, making him lift his head to look into each other’s eyes. Buff’s wearing the same grin as before as he pushes into Patrik’s space. Patrik knows he looks nothing like he did before, before that. His pupils must be blown wide, the flush even more red, more obvious on his pale skin. Buff bites at his chin, a quick nip, before pulling the wedge from between his teeth. Patrik can’t feel his lips, not like he did with Troubs, and he thinks it’s worse this way. Just as close to a kiss but with none of the sweet press of another person’s lips. 

He watches as Buff sucks on the lime. Patrik struck dumb by the fact that that was in his own mouth two seconds ago. Struck dumb by the fact that Buff was sucking on his nipple like that a few moments ago. Fuck, Patrik is not going to survive if the whole team does this. Patrik’s not going to survive if half of the team does this. 

Joel goes next, drunker than the others had been, clambering up onto the table and Patrik’s lap. He laughs and says, “You deserve this for the hat trick, in Finnish before doing it almost the exact same way Buff had before him. He puts the lime in Patrik’s mouth himself, holding onto Patrik’s waist with his left hand before leaning in to lick over the bone where Buff had the salt. Once the salt is there, Patrik settled as he relaxes into the familiarity of this. Which is when Joel fucks it up by going way outside the box of what the other two had done. 

“Oh my god,” Patrik moans as Joel leans down and sucks on Patrik’s nipple for a good ten seconds. He pulls on the nub with his teeth, not too rough and not too soft. Patrik moans again and bites into the lime, too hard, feeling it squirt drops down his chin. Joel releases his nipple, blowing cold air over it as he laughs, making Patrik shiver all over again. “Do it, Scheifs,” he says as he goes back to sucking on the already abused nipple. Patrik shudders, sensory overdrive as the liquor is poured into the same spot as before. Joel flattens his tongue, dragging it across the nipple before sucking up all of the salt. 

Joel squeezes Patrik’s waist as he slides his tongue over Patrik’s neck before getting all the shot, from the dip between his collarbone and shoulder, from the flat plane of his chest, from the soft area of his stomach. Patrik sighs out a breath of relief because Joel’s almost done, the worst he can do is brush their lips together as he gets the lime. It’s not until he starts mouthing his way up Patrik’s neck does he realise how wrong he was. Patrik shivers and groans as Joel bites, sucks and licks a path up to the lime. He bites on Patrik’s chin, reminding him once again of Buff before going all out. Kissing both corners of Patrik’s mouth causing his teeth to dig into the rind, before biting into it while it’s still in Patrik’s mouth. 

The limes are juicy and Joel can’t get it all, so it dribbles into Patrik’s mouth and all over his chin. Joel doesn’t help, he’s sloppy with all the drinks he’s already had, spreading the juices around Patrik’s face as he tries to get as much as possible. He pulls back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand (the one that isn’t holding Patrik, still holding him in place). Patrik eyes widen at the sight, Joel looks totally and utterly debauched. Patrik must look at least ten times worse, god. He wants a real fucking kiss. He lets the rind drop from his lips and runs his tongue over his bottom lip before biting it. 

Joel laughs, bright and happy, before leaning in to kiss him for real. It’s chaste considering the path Joel took to get here, they don’t use tongue and it only lasts a few seconds. Patrik swipes at Joel’s lips, tasting the tang of the lime and what must be the bitter sting of the alcohol under it. 

“Alright, break it up guys. Everyone wants a turn,” Mark says above them. 

Joel laughs again before sliding down and off Patrik’s lap. As he does it his stomach brushes against Patrik’s crotch and he flinches because fuck, he is so hard right now. He’s not sure how he hadn’t noticed before, his dick is pressed tight up against the hard line of his zipper and this is too much. His arms shake under him, his elbows sore against the unforgiving wood of the table. He sits up shaky and unsure, stretching out his arms until his elbows crack. Blake pulls a face from where he’s standing in the v of Patrik’s legs. 

“You right?”

Patrik nods, breathing out calmly. He can handle this, the guys won’t all be as handsy as Joel was. He just needs a slight break to cool down. Blake waits patiently, pouring a shot into a glass on the table next to Patrik’s thigh. Blake rests his hand next to Patrik’s other thigh, bending over beside him to reach the bowl of fresh limes. He stands up straight again when he has everything he needs, still waiting for whatever sign he wants Patrik to give. It makes Patrik smile, their captain always takes care of them. 

“Okay,” he murmurs after watching Wheels for a little while. He’s not even fidgeting, completely calm as he waits for Patrik to be ready. He grins, softer and less cocky than all the others, reaching for Patrik’s wrist. He flicks his tongue across it, quick and perfunctory, before tipping the salt over it. He places the lime in Patrik’s mouth and does the salt, the shot and bites into the lime in quick succession. It’s as far from what Joel did as he could get and Patrik appreciates it, and misses it at the same time. Now that no one is licking a map across his chest, he can feel how sticky he is. From their spit, from the tequila, from the salt and the lime that’s dribbled its way down. He feels gross and dirty but he likes this. He wants to get off on this. 

Wheels pulls the rind out of Patrik’s teeth, presses a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth before moving over to the bench. 

After that the dam breaks. All the guys coming up to him and doing their shot. Most of the older guys stick to the same M.O as Wheels, only licking the salt off him and biting the lime from his mouth before giving him a single kiss. They go first, letting Patrik stay sitting up and going one after the other. Scheifs and a few of the others standing around boo them, yelling “Boring,” as he stretches out the ‘o’ sound. Chiarot interrupts the rhythm, climbing up onto Patrik’s lap, smacking their lips together in a kiss, before pushing him down onto the table. 

“Watch this,” he says, cocky and confident. He licks Patrik’s nipple, no subtlety about it, before sprinkling the salt over it. Patrik shivers under the attention his nipple gets, his dick surging from half-hard to fully erect between one breath and the next. Ben keeps it up, biting and sucking to make sure he gets all the salt. Or just to torture Patrik with it some more. He sits up to grab a wedge, placing it in Patrik’s mouth while the tequila falls down and around his navel. He licks the tequila up nice and quick, taking the time to bite and suck what’s sure to be a mark where his ribs jut out. 

Patrik moans under the attention, feels the smile on Ben’s lips before he leans up to bite the lime. Patrik thinks it’s over, pants in relief needing another break, but Ben has other ideas. He spits the rind out onto the table before leaning and kissing Patrik more intense than all the other guys combined. Patrik can taste everything on his lips and he melts into it, pliant against the table as Ben licks his way into Patrik’s mouth. Patrik can hear the other guys whooping and cheering the longer it goes on. Ben pulls back and he’s laughing too. Patrik’s too dazed by it to laugh but he feels the same jubilation that these guys are feeling, even sober. Even though he’s so hard he can't even think anymore. 

Most of the guys have stayed in the room after their turn and at this point, Patrik’s sure most of the team is in here watching. They start rating guys’ performances, an obvious pattern for what’s good and what’s bad. Enstrom gets a loud boo and a rating of negative eleven when he sticks to what the older guys have been doing, giving only a light peck on the lips once he’s eaten the lime. Josh gets the best score, making Patrik moan and writhe as he sucks a hickey onto his neck before making out with him for a good five minutes. 

When he finally pulls away, Patrik’s dazed and desperate for something more. He leans back into Josh but he simply laughs and backs up, sliding down and over Patrik’s crotch – deliberate and one hundred per cent intentional, if the smirk on his lips is anything to go by – before helping the next guy up. Patrik groans as Scheifs finally climbs up him, he settles over Patrik’s crotch like he knows that Patrik needs it. He licks the salt off Patrik’s nipple, does the shot from his belly button, and bites into the lime while it’s still in Patrik’s mouth. All the while he keeps up a steady, grinding rhythm against Patrik’s crotch. It’s too much, sensory overload and Patrik has to stop him. 

“Don’t, I’m gonna – you need to,” he stutters out. Too far gone to get out a complete sentence, they’re killing him. Scheifs grins, smug, but pulls back, not even settling his weight on Patrik as he gets up and off the table. Patrik takes a few moments to control himself, he closes his eyes, chest heaving with each breath before reaching down to rearrange his dick in his pants. This is getting to be too much. Patrik’s not sure how many guys are left, there can’t be many more. 

Patrik feels the weight of someone settling onto his thighs, a shudder wracks through his body as they lick over both of his nipples. He’s so sticky and wet it’s not even necessary but god, he likes it. They slide two fingers into his mouth, pushing his jaw down to place the wedge in his mouth. Patrik gasps at the sensation and draws the lime further into his mouth, almost choking on it. He opens his eyes, alarmed at what happened, and looks up into Nik’s eyes. 

“Oh.”

Nik smiles back at him, bright and happy, but his eyes are dark – pupils blown as he looks down at Patrik. He sits down with purpose, resting his weight much like Scheifs was before him. Patrik gasps again, careful of the lime, and shoves his hips up into Nik’s as hard as he is. 

“Fuck,” Nik mutters. He drives his hips back into Patrik before licking the two lines of salt off Patrik’s nipples in quick succession. He pours the tequila onto Patrik’s belly, the only one besides Scheifs to pour anything out. He laps at the drops desperate, like he can’t wait to get to the lime. Or maybe he just wants to taste Patrik’s skin under all the mess. Patrik hopes he can.

Nik sucks what must be the last drops of alcohol on Patrik’s stomach before surging up to get the lime. It’s too far in Patrik’s mouth for him to really get it. They’re kissing, making out on Scheifs dining room table. Patrik can taste the tequila and he doesn’t like it, recoils before remembering. He pulls back to bite into the lime. Mostly he catches the rind, but he gets enough of the lime itself for it to break the juice in his mouth. Nik moans and crashes back into him, licking the taste of lime away. 

“Jesus kids. Cut it out, or at least go upstairs,” Scheifs says. Patrik blinks away the fogginess and sits up as Nik does the same. He pulls out what’s left of the lime and watches as Wheels smacks the back of Mark’s head. 

“Be nice,” he says in an even tone. He smiles at Patrik and Nik at the table before chirping, “But really, we rewarded you for the hat trick. If Ehls wants to do some more, uh, congratulating then that’s on him. We don’t need to see that.”

The guys left in the room laugh and Patrik blushes some more. He didn’t think it was possible for him to get more embarrassed. Or more turned on. Whatever this is right now. Patrik has liked everything about this. 

Ehls climbs down from the table and offers a hand to Patrik. Patrik stumbles a little, legs unsure after god knows how long of lying on the table. A couple of the boys say some more congratulations, tapping them both on their asses as they walk out of the room. Nik leads him up to a bedroom that’s for guests. Patrik feels bad for all of two seconds about what they’re going to do. He hopes he never has to look any Scheifele in the eye who stays in this room in the future. 

They get onto the bed and from there it’s all so quick. Nik gets both their pants undone as they make out. Nik is so good at this, licking into all the corners of Patrik’s mouth without doing it too much. At this point, after all the guys kissing and sucking his body all night, he’d respond to anything like he is. But, god, this feels so good. Better than anything from earlier. 

“Yeah, fuck. You’re so fucking hot, Pat. You wouldn’t believe how good it was to watch that,” Nik says. He sounds breathless, impatient like it’s taking too long to get this happening. Patrik agrees, he wants to come, right fucking now. 

Finally, Nik gets both their cocks out. Patrik moans and it becomes a feedback loop; Nik touching them, their cocks rubbing together as he slides his hand up and down and around, Patrik moaning and then Nik moaning. Patrik lasts longer than he thought he would, considering the amount of times he’s been close tonight. 

“Nik, Nik, Nik – I’m gonna,” he manages to choke out before he spills all over himself and Nik’s hand. It lasts for ages, an orgasm to match everything he went through to get here. Nik groans above him, and his hand speeds up. Patrik squirms because his dick is still in Nik’s grip and it’s getting close to too much when Nik chokes on a moan, a guttural sound from the bottom of his throat, before he’s coming too. 

Nik rolls off of him and they come down together. When he finally comes down, Patrik realises how filthy he is. The tequila and spit and lime juice has left him feeling tacky and sticky, and he’s covered in it. All over his face and the full length of his chest, which is also covered in his own and Nik’s come. Patrik runs his fingers through the mess, amazed that this happened. 

“Good?”

Patrik nods and leans over to kiss Nik, a soft counterpoint to what they were doing before. “Good,” he confirms before adding. “I need a shower though. Right now.”

Nik hums his agreement, “You are a bit of a mess, huh?” 

Patrik shoves him, pushing against the strength of his arm and not even bothering to actually try. He sits up and stands next to the bed. His legs are even weaker than they already were, the orgasm catching him off guard. Nik laughs at him before getting up to help him. There’s a bathroom across the hall and get naked together before climbing under the spray of hot water. Nik washes him, wiping the cloth along Patrik’s jaw before rubbing down his chest and cock. Patrik sighs into him, exhausted after everything. 

Patrik settles into a haze as they get dry and back into their dirty briefs. Even this out of it, Patrik knows he wouldn’t be able to handle sleeping naked in Scheifs guest bedroom. They wander back over to the room and get into bed. Nik arranges them so he’s the little spoon, back against Patrik’s chest as he curls his body up. Patrik sighs, happy and sated, and kisses his neck. Between one second and the next he’s asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a hockey [tumblr](http://tknecny.tumblr.com/) if you want to come yell at me about hockey or my writing!


End file.
